Needled
Needled is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Josh gets a syringe needle stuck in his arm. Starring Roles Josh The Mole Featuring Roles Plushy Nubby Mick and Mack Oxygen Appearances Nutty Puffy Lumpy Stephano Plot The episode starts with Josh sitting on a chair in a hospital, reading an art magazine. Puffy leaves a room, crying, with bandages around one of his arms. Josh asks why he has that on, and Puffy says because of a blood test. Josh hears about this and hyperventilates, in fear of needles. Lumpy says Josh's name, so Josh enters the room. He sits down on the chair, and Lumpy explains an expert will do this, so it will be painless and quick. When Josh heard that, he sighed in relief. However, he sees through a window in a door that it is the Mole, who knocks over multiple things in a cabinet while trying to find a needle. Josh sees this and screams. The Mole finally gets the needle and plugs the tube into a bag. He enters the room as Josh is whimpering. The Mole gets very close to him and Josh swats the needle away, impaling Nutty in the eye, who took the test and was sucking a lollipop. The tube is still attached to the needle, taking Nutty's blood from his eye. The Mole gets another needle and jabs it into Josh's arm. Josh screams from pain. The Mole tries to pull it out, but can't seem to do so. Josh, with the right opportunity, runs away. However, he notices the needle stuck in his arm, so he tries pulling it out, causing him to flinch in pain. He decides to let someone else take out the needle. He sees Plushy and walks up to him. He tells him to remove this needle from his arm, which scares Plushy, and makes him run across a street, where he runs into a bucket of swords and falls in. He looks around for someone else to help him remove it when he sees Nubby failing to pick up a golden statue. He asks Nubby to remove this needle from his arm. He tries to do so with his nubs, but fails. He uses his mouth, and does so, but it bounces off a wall and digs back into Josh's skin after the needle goes through Nubby's head. Josh screams in pain and faints. He wakes up to see Mick and Mack looking at him. He tells them to remove the needle. Mick tries to do so, but Mack wants some pizza. Mick tries to explain to Mack that this is more important. Mack doesn't listen, so he tries to hop away, but gets himself split in half, killing Mack. Mick then hops away to find a doctor, but gets hit by a car driven by the Mole. Josh sees Oxygen in a pond, so he tells him to remove this needle. Oxygen asks for something in return, so Josh gives him money in return. Oxygen agrees, and grabs the needle with both fins. However, his hands are too slippery and it slips out of his hands and bounces off of a wall and into his helmet, causing the water to fill with blood and for it to spill out of the hole. He tries to get to the pond, but the statue smashes his helmet, causing shards of glass to impale him. Josh sees that he was impaled by glass, too. He tries to find a hospital, but soon bleeds to death, while an inch away from a hospital. To add insult to injury, the needle pops out of his arm with ease. The Mole walks to Josh's corpse and gets the needle off the ground to take all of the blood on the ground, and in Josh. The episode ends with him walking into his car, carrying Oxygen's corpse and taking a bite out of him offscreen, as a chewing sound is heard. Deaths Nutty is impaled in the eye by a needle. Plushy falls into a bucket of swords and knives. Nubby has the needle shoot through his head. Mick is hit by a car, while Mack bleeds out. Oxygen is impaled by shards of glass from his helmet. Josh dies of blood loss. Trivia Josh's needle fear is introduced again. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 54 Episodes